different people, same heartbreak
by ko777
Summary: Inspiration came from the episode, "Spring break forever" kind of an alt ending and that in turn would change the series
1. Reggie's heartbreak

Judy Abbott was just about to finish her shift and go home for the night, it had been a very hectic week for her, Reggie's appendix had

burst meaning she was hospital bound for her spring break. Judy's heart naturally went out to her daughter, but there was another

problem, while Judy was a nurse at that same hospital they couldn't afford to have her take a week to solely be with her ailing baby girl

,and believe me she had desperately tried, but unfortunately she was only allowed to check on Reggie strictly as a patient and not as

her mother The only silver lining Judy found was that this was Reggie's last night in the hospital, after that she'd be free to go and Judy

was determined to make tomorrow the best day of her little girl's life (within reason of course). All Judy had left to do was her nightly

check in with the patient's and then she was off for home to plan Reggie's day. She had kind of rushed her check on account of Reggie,

nothing to irresponsible, just went about it quicker than normal. She finally got to Reggie's room, expecting to find Reggie passed

out in her hospital bed, it was after after midnight after all. As she got closer to the door though she heard the unmistakable whimpers

of Reggie crying, without a second thought she rushed into the room to find her daughter with tears flowing, but trying her best to be

quiet. Without a word, Judy gently began to scoop her into her arms, being mindful of her little girl's stitches. "They Promised mama",

Reggie sobbed brokenly into her mother's chest, fully surrendering herself to her heartbreak. "Who promised pumpkin?", Judy asked,

though she had a pretty good idea. "Todd and Esther, they promised to call me every night to make me feel like I was part of their day,

I thought they'd surprise me tonight, but I was so stupid", Reggie heartbrokenly confessed unleashing a new wave of tears as she

buried further into her mother's arms. "Shhhhh", Judy cooed rocking her baby gently, "I'm so sorry honey, but I'm sure they have a

good reason they're your best friends" "I thought that too at first I really did, but after tonight I've stopped, and it hurts mama it hurts

so bad, why does everyone leave me?" At her little girl's question Judy nearly lost it but took a second to compose herself. "I'm sorry

mama I know I'm weird and awkward, but I promise I'll try to change maybe then people will like me", Reggie resolved with more than

a hint of sadness in her voice. Judy was sure that she heard her heart break from her little girl's ridiculous revelation, "I don't ever want

to hear come out of your perfect mouth again young lady, you understand me?" her voice firm but soft, "now you listen to me, you're

beautiful, you're sweet, you're caring, and you are absolutely perfect the way you are, and if any thick headed moron can't see that

then they aren't worth your time, but Reggie never ever change who you are for anybody". Reggie looked up at her mom with red

bleary eyes, "so you're not disappointed in me?" "Oh sweetie never, you're my baby girl I love you with all my heart." "I was going to

surprise you, but since your vacation was a bust, how about tomorrow I take you wherever you want to go. "Mama?", "yes baby?"

"Thank you for everything, no problem sweetie"

**I may make this into an alternate series depending on how well this does, (I may just make it anyway idk) this turned out different in my head, but I still think it's good**


	2. Reggie's day (part 1)

We cut to the next morning where we find Judy still holding a sleeping Reggie in her arms, it had been a very emotional night for the

mother and daughter, but ultimately both were stronger for it. Reggie opened her eyes slowly as the sun hit her face, but remembered

that today was the day she finally got to go home and shot up like a rocket, so excited for the day. Her mom was still sleeping so she

decided to go ahead and get ready for the day, she got some nice clothes and got ready for her morning shower. After she had gotten

dressed and brushed her teeth she met her mom outside her room, "hey sweetie", Judy greeted with a hug and a kiss, "hey mom",

Reggie cheerfully chirped hugging her tight, "thanks again for last night I'm sorry you had to deal with it though", "nonsense angel

that's a mom's pleasure, but how about we put that behind us and get some breakfast?", "Pancake Pantry?", Reggie asked excitedly,

Judy heartily chuckled squeezing Reggie one last time before answering, "we can go wherever you want sweetie it's your day." To the

pancake pantry", Reggie exclaimed bouncing on her heels, and racing out of the room, "Reggie wait, you need money", Judy reminded

her laughing and struggling to catch up with her energetic daughter. Within fifteen minutes they were in line at the pancake pantry,

"We'd like a table for two please" Judy asked the smiling girl at the counter, "yes ma'am", and who's this adorable young

lady you have with you?", she asked flashing Reggie a kind smile. "I I I'm Reggie ma'am", the clearly flustered girl answered. "Well it's

a pleasure to meet you Reggie, my names Alice, what can I get for you today?" "Can I have the triple blueberry pancakes with extra

syrup please." "Of course sugar, we'll have those out in a jiffy, and for you ma'm?", Alice asked, turning her attention to Judy, "I'll just

have three buttermilk pancakes with a black coffee please" "Oh can I get an orange juice too I forgot to ask, good catch sweetie and of

course you can", Alice assured flashing another warm smile at Reggie. "How much do I owe you?",Judy asked reaching for her wallet Oh

don't worry about it, I've got it." "Oh well that's awfully nice, but are you sure? "Sure I'm sure", consider it a thank you for having such

an adorable daughter", Alice assured, flashing a playful wink Reggie's way, eliciting a blush from the young girl. "Well thank you very

much" Reggie and Judy both said, and with a quick hug from Reggie, both mother and daughter went off to enjoy their meal.

**So part one of Reggie's day is day, let me know if you have any suggestion, and I'll try to work them in, also if you could, I could use some encouragement too, just for the story, but I'm really excited for where it's headed.**


	3. Star wars and dreamland

"Well that was great mom thanks", Reggie exclaimed flashing an adorable toothy smile and giving a mom a gentle hug as they pulled

out of the restaurant. "Well my pleasure sweetie, but I should be thanking you after all Alice thought you were just so adorable that she

had to give us the meal for free", Judy playfully cooed while pinching Reggie's blushing cheeks. "Well, can you blame her, I mean I am

pretty awesome" "Awww yes you are", Judy cheered happy to see her daughter's boundless self confidence slowly returning. "So you

haven't heard from Todd and Esther yet?" "Nah but I'm not gonna think on it to much, like you said I'm sure they have a good reason,

Todd's been with me for awhile and when we met Esther, she practically assured that we'd be lifelong friends". Well I'm glad you're

feeling better baby, what else would you like to do?" "Well can we go home and watch Star Wars episode III and then go out for pizza

at Trashy Joe's?" "Sweetie, there's nothing else I'd rather do", Judy assured the bouncing girl, making a u turn and heading for home.

Within fifteen minutes, Reggie's eyes were glued to the epic battle between Obi-wan and Anakin, as she snuggled in her mom's lap and

began to yawn. "Awwwww, looks like someone's tired", Judy cooed as she pulled a blanket over Reggie. " I'm not", she weakly

protested through yawns. "Go ahead and take a little nap princess", Judy softly whispered stroking her hair, I'll wake you at lunchtime

don't worry". Reggie smiled weakly and closed her eyes, as Judy began to softly hum a lullaby.


	4. pizza and confusion

**I'm so sorry i Haven't updated in awhile, but I'm back now and raring to go :)**

"Reggie Reggie wake up sweetheart".

"Mmmmmm five more minutes", Reggie demanded sleepily snuggling deeper into her mom's warm embrace.

"ok then", her mom sang, "I guess I'll just eat all your pizza by myself". At that threat joking as it was, Reggie's eyes shot open

"don't you dare", she tried to come off as threatening but couldn't muffle her increasing laughter.

"Comon you little rascal", Judy playfully teased tickling her daughter's sides a little earning more giggles from her adorable little girl and kissing her forehead gently, "race you to the car", she challenged taking off.

"Hey no fair", Reggie shouted running after her mom all traces of sadness forgotten. "mmmmmm thanks a lot mom", Reggie chirped her mouth covered with sauce after she just inhaled five pepperoni pieces and slammed a large root beer.

"Reggie" her mom said chuckling a little "you've got a little sauce on your face".

"Oh sorry", Reggie mumbled using a combination of her tongue and a napkin to clean her face. "good"?,

"beautiful", her mom complemented earning a bashful grin. "awwww are you ready to go cutie ?"

"All set mom", Reggie chirped heading for the exit when something she saw out the window made her bolt out the door "Esther", she greeted cheerily running to catch up with her, despite the fact she was across the parking lot, "it's me Reggie" Esther was in her car by then though. "huh, I guess she didn't hear me", Reggie whispered a little hurt, as she walked to her own car, I'll just talk to her on Monday.


End file.
